Something I Made Up A while Back
by Life Itself Is Pointless
Summary: This is just a bunch of stuff that I thought would happen after Starlight. So I wrote this a while back.
1. Chapter 1

It had been a few moons since the cats had found there new home. Much was the same but Graystripe was still missing. In a way Brambleclaw was the new Deputy, but Firestar would never admit it. "Fancy going hunting with me" Brambleclaw asked Squirrelflight. "Can't Firestar has some big announcement for the clan."Brambleclaw knew that wasn't true she just couldn't stand him or his half-brother anymore. Just as she finished speaking Firestar walked over to them "Brambleclaw can I have a word with you" asked Firestar. Slightly confused he walked away with Firestar. "Birchkit is ready to be apprenticed and I think you should be his mentor," said Firestar. "Sure why not" he replied. Firestar walked away, for some reason Brambleclaw was staring at the nursery out walked Sorreltail she was going to have kits soon. "If your done staring at the sky you can join us on a patrol" said an outside voice. Brambleclaw looked over to see Cloudtail and Brightheart. Only Cloudtail would have made a comment like that. "Sure" replied.

"Lets take WindClan border first," suggested Brightheart. "Then we should head for ShadowClan, StarClan only knows what they could be up to" added Cloudtail. Brambleclaw nodded in agreement. Not long ago ShadowClan attacked WindClan. The only good thing in that battle was that Tawnypelt didn't have to fight. When they reached WindClan border the saw a WindClan patrol, on the patrol was Crowfeather, Owlpaw, and the new leader Onestar. "Hey Crowfeather how's prey running?" asked Brambleclaw "Really good." Said Crowfeather. "Brambleclaw come on," shouted Cloudtail. " I better go bye," Brambleclaw said running to join his Clan mates.

When they got back to camp Firestar was ready to start the apprentice ceremony. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey come here to high rock" Shouted Firestar. "Firestar you said it wrong," whispered Cinderpelt. But Firestar just went on."Brambleclaw you will mentor Birchpaw" Said Firestar. "We'll start tomorrow at Sunhigh" Brambleclaw Said to his new apprentice. All of the sudden Brambleclaw felt something brush up against his flank he looked over to see Squirrelflight. "I wanted to be the first to congratulate you" said Squirrelflight. "Thank you, do you want to come with us on patrol tomorrow" asked Brambleclaw. "Sorry can't I'm going on patrol with Ashfur and Thronclaw" Replied Squirrelflight

Brambleclaw couldn't help but envy Ashfur he remembered all the good times he used to spend with Squirrelflight. That night he couldn't sleep all he could think about was not being with Squirrelflight. Brambleclaw decided to step outside for a while when he saw Leafpool leaving camp. He decided to follow her She went all the way to the edge of ThunderClan Territory. At the edge he saw another cat Brambleclaw immediately recognized the cat it was Crowfeather. Shocked he didn't even hear another cat come up behind him.

The cat was Hawkfrost "Come with me" he meowed. Brambleclaw followed him they arrived at the island were they met up with some other cats there was Webfoot, Nightcloud, Blackclaw, Oakfur and some other cats Brambleclaw didn't recognize. "You all know why were here" meowed Hawkfrost, "Yes" the cats replied back. Brambleclaw sat there looking puzzled he had know idea why they were there. "To take over the forest," Hawkfrost whispered in Brambleclaw's ear. Then he knew that Squirrelflight had been right all along.

Brambleclaw darted off the island and headed straight for ThunderClan camp. It was dawn by the time he arrived there and all the cats were looking at him like he had bees in his head. Birchpaw padded up to him "I'm ready to go on patrol" Meowed his apprentice. "No time where's Squirrelflight?" asked Brambleclaw. "She in her den" replied Birchpaw. Brambleclaw raced toward the warrior's den. "Squirrelflight" Cried Brambleclaw "What" hissed Squirrelflight "You were right all along Hawkfrost is evil and can not be trusted, I should have listened to you and I'm sorry" Meowed Brambleclaw. " I accept your apology but why do you believe me now?" Asked Squirrelflight "Because last night I couldn't sleep all I could think about was you and Ashfur and how much I hated you not speaking to me. So I left my den ad I saw Leafpool leaving camp so I decided to follow her, I followed her to the edge of are territory and saw she was meeting Crowfeather. Then Hawkfrost came up to and asked me to follow him and I did he was meeting some other cats. Then they said something about ruing the forest and that was there waster plan so I ran back her to camp to tell you all of this" Said Brambleclaw running out of breath.


	2. Chapter 2

This is a very old document

I Don't own warriors

* * *

"We have to tell Firestar" Meowed Squirrelflight "Yes your right" agreed Brambleclaw. "But lets leave out the part about Leafpool" added Squirrelflight "Okay does this mean we're friends again?" Asked Brambleclaw "Of course it does" purred Squirrelflight "Aw you to are in love all over again" joked Whitepaw who had heard some of the conversation. "Firestar isn't here right now he went hunting with Sandstorm but they'll be back soon" meowed Whitepaw

Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight were pacing around the camp entrance. "Let me guess you guys made up and are expecting kits and trying to find the right way to tell Firestar, good cause then you can join Brightheart she's excepting kits too" meowed Cloudtail "What are you talking about I'm not excepting kits Brambleclaw and I just made up" puffed Squirrelflight "Who and who made up" asked a very confused Firestar "Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight" replied Cloudtail "Oh" said Firestar "Firestar we have something we need to tell you" Meowed Brambleclaw "What is it?" asked Firestar "Brambleclaw went hunting this morning and ran into Hawkfrost who took him to the island where Hawkfrost and a bunch of other cats are planning to take over the forest" meowed Squirrelflight "You mean Brambleclaw is trying to take of the forest" hissed Cloudtail "Cloudtail let her finish" meowed Firestar "Okay when Hawkfrost told me they were trying to take over the forest and wanted my help I ran back to camp and told Squirrelflight she was right all along and that Hawkfrost can't be trusted" meowed Brambleclaw "So that's why you to were pacing around here?" asked Cloudtail "Yes" replied Squirrelflight

"We must warn the other clans" Said Firestar "Squirrelflight you and Brambleclaw warn RiverClan. Cloudtail take Leafpool and warn WindClan." Cloudtail nodded and padded toward Leafpool. "Firestar who will warn ShadowClan?" Sandstorm who had been standing their whole time but no cat had seemed to notice. "I want Squirrelflight to cut across ShadowClan territory to reach RiverClan and hopefully on one of the trips they can find Tawnypelt and only Tawnypelt." replied Firestar

The cats had set off on their direct orders Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw were about to cross into ShadowClan territory when a voice from behind said "I wouldn't do that if I were you" "He's right you know Tawnypelt is only about ten paw steps away" added another voice "But Tawnypelt is just the ShadowClan cat we are looking for" meowed Brambleclaw. "What are you going to tell your sister all ThunderClan Secrets?" hissed the first voice. Brambleclaw looked over to see Ashfur and Spiderleg. "Firestar sent us to talk to Tawnypelt and WindClan" meowed Squirrelflight "Oh So now it's _us_ again well I don't believe a word of what your saying and I'm going to report this to Firestar" hissed Ashfur "Suit your self" replied Brambleclaw. They watched Ashfur stomp off toward camp with Spiderleg close behind.

Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw ventured farther into ShadowClan territory until a ShadowClan warrior ambushed them. "What do you think your doing here?" hissed the warrior. It didn't take long for Brambleclaw to realize the warrior was Tawnypelt "Tawnypelt we have a message from Firestar for you to tell to your clan" "Fine what is it" asked Tawnypelt "Hawkfrost is planning to take over the forest and the clans need to work together to stop him and his army of cats" meowed Brambleclaw "how do you know this?" asked Tawnypelt "I was there and I went back and told the rest of my clan and know Firestar wants us to warn all the other clans we are on are way to RiverClan know" meowed Brambleclaw "I'll escort you the border and go with you and then escort you back to ThunderClan" meowed Tawnypelt.

Soon after they reached RiverClan ShadowClan border they met up with a RiverClan patrol consisting of Mistyfoot, Swallowtail, and Stonepaw. "Squirrelflight Brambleclaw what are you doing so far on ShadowClan territory" asked Mistyfoot "Hawkfrost is leading a big army of cats to take over all the clans" meowed Squirrelflight "So that's were Blackclaw and Hawkfrost have been all day" Replied Swallowtail "Stonepaw can you go get Leopardstar and the other warriors, but if Hawkfrost is there don't bring him or Blackclaw either" meowed Mistyfoot the apprentice ran toward RiverClan camp. While Stonepaw was gone Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight told the whole story to Swallowtail and Mistyfoot.

"Mistyfoot what in the name of StarClan is the reason for bringing me and all my warriors here to talk to some ShadowClan and ThunderClan cats" Asked Leopardstar "It's about Hawkfrost" replied Swallowtail they quickly told Leopardstar and the rest of RiverClan what happened. "We are coming with you back to ThunderClan camp" meowed Leopardstar "really" meowed Tawnypelt "Yes if what you said is true then all the clans must work together as Firestar said" replied Leopardstar "We can stop by ShadowClan camp on the way back." added Tawnypelt "Then it's settled then" meowed Squirrelflight "Right" said Mistyfoot

On the way through ShadowClan Territory they ran into two apprentices "Mountainpaw what are you doing out here I thought I told you to stay in camp" scolded Tawnypelt "Blackstar told Cloverpaw and I to go hunting for the elders" replied Mountainpaw "Yeah and who are all these cats?" asked Cloverpaw "This is RiverClan and these are ThunderClan" explained Tawnypelt "What's Blackstar going to think when he finds out you led an enemy clan through are territory" asked Mountainpaw. "Yes what is Blackstar going to think" said an outside voice, Before anyone could say any thing Blackstar and the rest of ShadowClan appeared "Blackstar where did you come from?" asked Tawnypelt "While you were babbling to your apprentice my apprentice came and told me you had led a lot of strange cats here" hissed Blackstar "So what do you have to say for yourself. They explained the whole story to Blackstar, at first it seemed as though he wasn't going to belie them. "Okay ShadowClan is coming with you" meowed Blackstar "Really" meowed a shocked Squirrelflight "Yes I never did like Hawkfrost much" replied a calm Blackstar. So all the cats headed back for ThunderClan.

* * *

Hoped you like Chapter 2 


	3. Chapter 3

When they got back to ThunderClan camp WindClan was already there. "Great StarClan we thought no one believed you and they killed you or something" meowed Thornclaw "Well they didn't" meowed Squirrelflight "I guess were all ready" meowed Brambleclaw "This is way to easy" meowed a dark voice. The clans looked over to see Hawkfrost and his army of cats. "Get them," hissed Squirrelflight

All the cats started to attack Brambleclaw saw Squirrelflight fighting another she-cat. Brambleclaw didn't care the only cat he wanted to fight was Hawkfrost. "You're the reason my father isn't alive" hissed Hawkfrost pouncing on Firestar. Brambleclaw jumped at Hawkfrost he looked over to see his leader was losing a life. "You traitor" hissed Brambleclaw "Traitor your just as bad as me bad you know it" hissed Hawkfrost "No I'm not" growled Brambleclaw "Oh really the only reason you ran away is because you're a coward not worthy to be the son of Tigerstar" snarled Hawkfrost "Well I'm glad I'm not worthy to be the son of Tigerstar" hissed Brambleclaw.

All of the sudden Brambleclaw could feel the life slipping away from him he look around most of the other cats that were fighting with Hawkfrost were gone. He could see heaps of dead fur some belonging to the clans others not. Soon he felt that he was going to be among those heaps of dead fur. Until he saw Squirrelflight, Crowfeather, Tawnypelt, and Ashfur pinning Hawkfrost to the ground, Brambleclaw slowly got up and padded over to Hawkfrost. "I'm sending you were you belong" hissed Brambleclaw and with a swipe of his claws Hawkfrost was dead.

Brambleclaw fell to the ground and Squirrelflight fused to his side. "Brambleclaw don't leave this isn't your time" cried Squirrelflight, Leafpool rushed over to her side and started to check Brambleclaw's wounds. "I'm sorry Squirrelflight but he's in the paws of StarClan know" meowed Leafpool "What you mean he's dead he can't be dead" sobbed Squirrelflight "I didn't say he was dead his fate rest with StarClan" Meowed Leafpool Then may cats rushed over to Squirrelflight Goldenflower, Tawnypelt, Firestar, Sandstorm, Dustpelt, Cloudtail, Brightheart, Birchpaw, and Crowfeather.

"Hello Brambleclaw" said a voice, it didn't take Brambleclaw long to figure out he was in StarClan and the cat that was talking to him was Bluestar. "Bluestar I'm I dead?" asked Brambleclaw " No this is where decided if you live or die" meowed a black and white tom. "Swiftpaw you have to admit he is worthy of the ranks of StarClan" meowed a black and white tom Brambleclaw immediately recognized the cat as Tallstar "Yes Tallstar he is worthy of StarClan " agreed another tom " Lionheart he can't join StarClan yet what about the ones he loves" said a silver she-cat "Silverstream we all know that you are still worried about Graystripe but he will return the clans soon and even if he doesn't he would still join the ranks of StarClan" meowed Bluestar "But what about his family and Firestar" said another she-cat "Spottedleaf Firestar has nothing to do with this we are talking about Brambleclaw here" meowed Lionheart "I think it's not his time to hunt with StarClan" said another She-cat "Why do you think this Feathertail" asked Swiftpaw "Because Firestar needs him his clan needs him and Squirrelflight needs him" replied Feathertail "Yes he would make a fine deputy for ThunderClan" said Bluestar the other cats stared to murmur amongst themselves

"So have we reached a decision?" asked Spottedleaf "Yes Brambleclaw is not ready to join StarClan" meowed Bluestar "Yes and he will be deputy of ThunderClan" said a white tom "Of course Whitestorm" added another she-cat "Couldn't have said it better myself Willowpelt" said a strange looking tom "Runningwind can you stop babbling and lets get this cat back to the clans" growled a grumpy she-cat Brambleclaw knew it was Yellowfang "Hollykit, Larchkit, Shrewpaw, and Sootfur can you escort Brambleclaw out of here?" asked Yellowfang "Sure" meowed all the cats. Brambleclaw took one last look around StarClan he saw ThunderClan cats he didn't know and some he did and many other clan cats.

"Your alive!" screamed Squirrelflight, Brambleclaw looked around to see only ThunderClan the other clans must have went home. He could feel Squirrelflight's flank up against his. "We thought you were dead" meowed Rainwhisker "I thought I was to when I saw the cats of StarClan" meowed Brambleclaw "You saw StarClan" meowed Firestar "Yes I saw Dappletail, Speckletail, Frostfur, One-eye, Halftail, Patchpelt, Smallear, Bluestar, Yellowfang, Whitestorm, Willowpelt, Swiftpaw, Feathertail, Silverstream, Spottedleaf, Lionheart, Shrewpaw, Hollykit, Larchkit, Sootfur, and a lot of cats I didn't know" meowed Brambleclaw "But you didn't know half the cats you said" meowed Dustpelt "Well I knew some of them because there name was mentioned" replied Brambleclaw. " Lets stop and leave Brambleclaw in peace" hissed Squirrelflight


	4. Chapter 4

A few dawns later Brambleclaw was sleeping in the warrior's den again. "Let all cats old enough to catch there own prey join here beneath the ledge for a clan meeting" meowed Firestar "Today we are here to honor an apprentice who faught like a warrior today in the battle against Hawkfrost Whitepaw would you come here please. I, Firestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice, she has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I command him to you as a warrior in her turn. Whitepaw do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?" asked Firestar "I do," Whitepaw replied happily. "Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name. Whitepaw from this moment on you will be known as Whitepelt. StarClan honors your courage and your strength, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan"

"I also have another announcement, there is one thing I believe is long over do. I say these words in the spirits of StarClan that may approve my choice. Brambleclaw you will be the new deputy of ThunderClan" "Firestar does this mean your giving up Graystripe" asked Sandstorm "No I will never give up on Graystripe until I see him in StarClan myself, but the Clan needs a deputy and I can't hold that off any longer." Meowed Firestar

"Congratulations new deputy, want to go hunting?" asked Squirrelflight "Sorry Squirrelflight but I have to train my apprentice but how about tomorrow after I send out all the patrols" suggested Brambleclaw "okay" and she bounded off toward Leafpool. "Hey Brambleclaw have fun 'hunting' with Squirrelflight" joked Cloudtail Brambleclaw walked toward his apprentice "Ready to learn some good hunting skills Birchpaw?" "Sure Brambleclaw"

"Can we hunt around the abandoned twoleg place?" asked Birchpaw, Brambleclaw thought for a moment that would be the perfect place for him and Squirrelflight to hunt tomorrow and if he took his apprentice their today no one would suspect him going back there tomorrow. "Sure Birchpaw we can hunt there."

The next morning after Brambleclaw had finished give out patrols Squirrelflight came up to him. "Ready to go hunting?" asked Squirrelflight "Yes my apprentice is spending the day looking after the elders and helping out Sorreltail she kitted last night" replied Brambleclaw. "I was thinking we could hunt around the abandoned twoleg place" "That sounds like a great place" meowed Squirrelflight

The dawn patrol, which consisted of Dustpelt, Spiderleg, and Ashfur, had just returned. Birchpaw was looking after the elders, and a hunting patrol needed to be sent out Brackenfur was in the nursery. "Leafpool have you seen your sister?" asked Firestar "No not since her and Brambleclaw went hunting this morning. " "Oh well tell Cloudtail to form a hunting patrol and when Brambleclaw gets back tell him to come to my den we need to decided who's coming to the Gathering tonight" meowed Firestar "Okay" "Hey Cloudtail Firestar wants you to lead a hunting patrol take two other cast with you" meowed Leafpool "Okay but why isn't his deputy telling me this, oh that's right he's 'hunting'" meowed Cloudtail "Whitepelt, Rainwhisker, lets go hunting"

Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight had just returned from hunting with some fresh kill but not enough for how long they were gone. "Brambleclaw can I have a piece of that for the elders?" meowed Birchpaw "Sure" replied Brambleclaw. The apprentice ran toward the elder's den with the piece of fresh kill. "Hey Brambleclaw, Firestar wants to see you" meowed Leafpool "Okay" "Firestar you wanted to see me?" asked Brambleclaw "Yes tonight's the Gathering and I don't know which cats to take" meowed Firestar "How about we leave Birchpaw, Sorreltail, Brackenfur, Brightheart, Rainwhisker, and Longtail" suggested Brambleclaw "Okay that makes perfect sense thank you Brambleclaw" meowed Firestar

The gathering was pretty much your basic gathering. A few moons later Squirrelflight moved into the nursery. Sorreltail's two kits Skykit and Nightkit were getting bigger. Brightheart had just kitted a few dawns ago they had two kits, as well their names were Gingerkit and Clearkit. Brambleclaw looked around for his own apprentice Birchpaw "Must have gone off on his own again" muttered Brambleclaw "What did you say?" asked Ashfur "Oh nothing" replied Brambleclaw he padded over to the nursery where he saw all the kits playing and Leafpool with Squirrelflight. "Hello Brambleclaw come to see Squirrelflight?" asked Leafpool "Yes" meowed Brambleclaw "She should have the kits soon" meowed Leafpool leaving the nursery. "Something seems different about her" meowed Sorreltail "Yeah your right." agreed Brightheart "Oh well maybe she just likes kits" meowed Squirrelflight "Well I better go" meowed Brambleclaw.

"Brambleclaw wake up" meowed Sandstorm "What" growled Brambleclaw. "Squirrelflight's kits are coming" hissed Sandstorm Brambleclaw quickly got up and ran for the nursery. When he got there he could already see one ginger tabby kit he could already tell this one was a tom. "You're doing fine Squirrelflight" then another kit came this time a white tom with brown splotches. Finally the kit came this one was a brown tabby she-cat. Brambleclaw gave Squirrelflight an affectionate lick on the head and went to sleep next to her. "Brambleclaw what do you think we should name the kits?" asked Squirrelflight Brambleclaw pointed to the white and brown tom "Thrushkit" he pointed to the ginger tom and looked into his amber eyes "Amberkit, and I think you should decide what to name her. " he wanted to shout lets just name her Tigerkit she looks just like him anyway. "I can see what your thinking and the name Tiger has brought shame to are clan for so lone and that is why we will call her Tigerkit" meowed Squirrelflight.


End file.
